


Do It Because I Didn't

by Writingfish (idraax)



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 06:51:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4212117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idraax/pseuds/Writingfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/2760.html?thread=4854728#cmt4854728"> this prompt</a> on the kinkmeme. </p>
<p>616 Matt notices MCU Matt and Foggy's chemistry and decides to matchmake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do It Because I Didn't

**Author's Note:**

> Mike = 616 Matt

"You like him," Mike said after Foggy had left, muttering something about getting drunk. Mike worried for his heart and stress levels. It wasn't easy finding out about your best friend's counterpart from another universe.  
  
Matt contemplated lying.   
  
"I can hear your heartbeat, you know."  
  
Matt sighed. "Fine, _yes_ I like him."  
  
He held up a hand. "And before you ask, _no_ , I'm not going to do anything about it. It's safer this way."  
  
Mike, and he was glad that he was used to being called that after that stint of being his own twin brother, settled on the couch next to him and cupped Matt's face in his hands.   
  
"No," he said, seriously. "It's _really_ not."   
  
Matt made a confused noise. Mike felt more than heard the vibrations.   
  
Mike took a deep breath, let go of Matt's face and squeezed his hands together.   
  
"He's going to get hurt," he said, words soft and sad. "Whether it involves you or not, he's going to get _hurt_."  
  
He squeezed his hands more tightly and blinked. " _My_  Foggy has cancer. It might be terminal. I wound up here before I found out."  
  
Matt made another noise and reached out to place a hand on top of both of his.   
  
"That," Mike continued, "has _nothing_ to do with Daredevil. My point is, you can't ignore your own wants, your needs. It took me a long time to realize that."  
  
He thought about Karen, about Milla, and about Foggy, who'd stuck with him all throughout the years, even when it hurt,  _especially_  when it hurt.   
  
" _Tell him_ "  
  
He sits on the couch in this familiar-different universe and wonders what moments he had let slip by and what he might have lost.   
  
"Okay," Matt whispers eventually. "I'll tell him."


End file.
